<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Of Cards by Code520</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914826">Game Of Cards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520'>Code520</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Bottom Xiao Zhan, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Smut, Top Wang Yi Bo, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Top Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Xiao Zhan is in need of attention, but his boyfriend, Wang Yibo, is just playing games, he loves seducing him to make love. What Yibo never thought that'd happen was Xiao Zhan would end up doing whatever he wanted with his body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Of Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for any possible grammar mistake, English isn't my mother tongue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was already falling over the city, the humid weather was making the temperature go up no matter if the sun was already hidden behind the horizon. The stars didn’t want to shine, though. The light from the city was too much that it won the stars that came from a very distant part of the universe. So no matter if his eyes were really trying to find all the possible lights in the middle of the dark, only a few were strong enough to be visible. Hence, he turned around while sighing. He loved looking at the stars, but when he was in that big city, it became kind of complicated to fulfil that desire. That was why he went to the living room where his favourite lonely star was playing some videogames on the sofa. He sat beside him to watch a while how he was nearly losing constantly. Then, Xiao Zhan didn’t look at the TV anymore, but at that handsome man who was biting his lower lip, focused on what he was doing.</p><p>Slowly, being playful and wanting his attention, Xiao Zhan leaned his head on his shoulder to be closer and see how the nearer they were, the more Yibo was going to lose. He was his perfect distraction. And he proved it when his head was turned a bit so his mouth found a tender neck to kiss. Then, Yibo moved backwards disturbed because indeed he was being killed. “Xiao laoshi, this is not the moment to do that” he spoke with husky voice and Xiao Zhan smiled amused. Instead, his nose rubbed his skin as one of his hands touched his torso and left collarbone. “Xiao laoshi, seriously, not the moment” his partner repeated with a small frown between his eyebrows, indicating he would do it, but he wanted to win at least once. That was why Xiao Zhan went with everything.</p><p>“I'm pretty hot today...” then, his hand went down through his stomach until finding a bulky part in his trousers which remained unaffected. By far. At that moment, Yibo closed his eyes and sighed through his mouth, but still kept playing even if he was doing it horrible. Then, Xiao Zhan understood he was playing along with him. How much seduction he could handle. So accepting the challenge, his fingers opened his trousers slowly to put his hand inside and be a bit more closer to what was starting to grow up as a good boy Yibo was. “Touch me too, please...” his hand rubbed it slowly but firmly, grabbing it over his underwear, feeling how a vein was already marked even under the fabric. But still, Yibo was pressing buttons with just a heavier breath.</p><p>“I’m playing” he answered briefly, telling him he would need more to defeat him and Xiao Zhan kind of smiled due to the challenge. Indeed, that was the most exciting thing they had ever done. His desire to touch and excite that man beside him and under his hands was extreme. So maybe he was really searching for something new between them and it was when Yibo was so playful not to do anything. Hence, he wasn't going to lose that moment and he got his hand inside his underwear too to finally touch how hard Yibo could be with just that.</p><p>“Can't you play with me?” he asked with soft voice as his moving hand was torturing him in slow speed. Then, Yibo shook his head without setting his gaze aside of the TV.</p><p>“Not now” he still could deny it and continue being tortured like that. Xiao Zhan sighed, though, and chose his last card on the table to play. The joker one.</p><p>“Then, I will have to play with you instead” he whispered beside his ear and sucked his lobe while smiling. After, his hand lowered his clothes to let it set free as gorgeous as it was. For a second, Xiao Zhan gulped by watching it as big and hard because of his own work. His eyes glanced at Yibo to find a man who was breathing with his lips slightly open already and fleetingly looking down to notice if what he was feeling was real. So not thinking too much, just desiring that man so badly, Xiao Zhan kneeled on the floor between his open legs to put that throbbing length inside of his mouth.</p><p>“Eh?! Xiao Zhan! Xiao... Wait- Ah!” he moand suddenly, not really expecting that to happen. Actually, doing a blowjob wasn't in Xiao Zhan's plans either, but he wanted to win, what was more, he wanted to have Yibo totally succumbing to his touches. He wanted that man to be begging him to stop even if he wouldn’t. Because now, it was his moment to return all Yibo did to his body daily. It was time of his personal revenge, having his partner as main dish only for him.</p><p>“Continue playing with your game... Wasn't that what you really wanted?” Xiao Zhan spoke over the tip of it, looking straight to the eyes of his partner, who showed an ecstatic expression for actually receiving such a pleasure and being playing that game that only allowed him to keep emotionless. Fleetingly, Xiao Zhan saw regret in his pupils, how his delicate brown eyes became a dark jet black, yet he couldn’t do more than breathing deeply, his fingers clenching the control remote, and biting his lower lip when his boyfriend came back to attack and Yibo needed to muffle a moan so badly. Instead of a game, that started to look like a torture he hadn’t realized coming. For a second, Yibo felt pretty stupid for having agreed to do that with Xiao Zhan when the only thing he wanted was returning what he was feeling inside to that man who was using his tongue better than other times.</p><p>“You won't win...” those daring words left his mouth in a brave moment of his brain, but actually without really thinking what <em>winning</em> meant on his part. If he didn’t want Xiao Zhan to win, he would have to handle that without finishing, no matter how long his partner would keep doing it. And for that, he needed a cold mind, impossible thing coming from Yibo when it was about the most handsome man smiling while licking a thick vein that crossed the whole length.</p><p>“We both know I will, <em>Bo-di</em>” he used that expression to provoke him even more and make him lose the concentration, the patience, the self-will. Everything he could use to breathe heavily and resume the game. As he did. Then, Xiao Zhan thought he had chosen wrongly because he was going to make him suffer until begging him to stop playing. For that, he continued his work with a hot mouth and tongue surrounding it the most he could, searching for the biggest excitement in his boyfriend. He knew very well when he was at his limit because his length started to throb and be more stained than normal thanks to a mix between the precum and his own saliva.</p><p>So when Xiao Zhan looked up and found a red lower lip being tortured to control what was uncontrollable inside of him, he knew it was moment to take off his second joker and attack him. His movementes stopped hastily, making him breathe harder because of excitment too and stood up, turning around and sitting on the sofa next to where Yibo was. That sudden move made the latter glance at him several times, wondering why he was stopping. What was more, why he was left that hard without ending. Xiao Zhan could even see panic in his eyes for having stopped when he was already succumbing to his game. But that man didn’t want to win as the younger one, he wanted to drive him crazy, independently if that meant winning or not. What was cleverer and more satisfying.</p><p>Hence, he lowered one of his hands to his hard crotch for having been playing that erotically with Yibo and touched himself over his clothes softly, the pleasure yearning to burst sooner than he wanted. That was why he went slower not to lose that plan. However, he didn’t take into consideration Yibo's eyes glancing at him while he was masturbating himself would turn him on that much, so Xiao Zhan really needed to breathe and leave his mind in blank for several times or he would have released all his tension already. Actually, his plan was a double knife. If he wasn't careful, he could be cut too in a second if Yibo played well his cards. Yet his partner continued showing low cards, proving how the control was his. By far.</p><p>Waiting for the right moment to make another step, he opened his trousers and released his length in front of the astonished eyes of his partner. His hand moved slowly, not to create too much pleasure in him and mess up in the end. If he failed in restraining himself, Yibo wouldn’t suffer as he wanted. Hence, he spat a bit of saliva on his tip to make it more slippery and because he knew that turned Yibo on excessively. He kept his eyes closed to moan sensually under his eyes that were more on him than on the game already and his own complains along with the lascivious sounds of his palm moving made that the perfect trap for himself. As he knew he could mess up if he didn’t maintain a cold mind. His mistake was masturbating in front of him. They had never done than before, so he had no idea that the fact of being observed that weak and exposed could drive him so crazy.</p><p>So probably losing the joker by his own mishandling, he removed his lower clothes in a fast attempt and opened his legs while licking two of his fingers. Everything under the attentive gaze of his partner, who had already stopped the game and even dropped the control remote to just enjoy that, not even caring for a second if that meant losing. Xiao Zhan would lose too. He did when his hole was filled with two fingers at once and moaned loudly by the desperation in him of ending the torture with what he had crashed against during that game. He moved them harshly, not being in sync with his other hand as his mind wasn't thinking correctly anymore. So he left his length to focus on his two fingers reaching deeper and deeper until being unable to go further. Then, he knew that wasn't enough, they weren’t long enough, thick enough, hot enough to make him shake and scream. He knew he was going to need that man, who had been tortured, in front of him to truly enjoy the excitement that was surrounding his being. And indeed, for a second, he knew Yibo only had to remain sitting there without saying a word to get his revenge back.</p><p>“Zhan-ge” suddenly, that silent man called him and it was when he stood up to walk until being in front of Xiao Zhan, who stopped his hand by the embarrassment. “Are you in trouble?” he asked, starting to show his cards. Maybe he had always been losing without noticing it.</p><p>“C'mon, get inside...” Xiao Zhan begged with husky voice and removing his fingers, an empty hole throbbing under Yibo's dark gaze. However, he shook his head.</p><p>“No, put your own fist inside if you want, I won't do it” his partner rejected the idea of finishing it together and Xiao Zhan gulped because his throat was dry by gasping. He couldn’t be left like this.</p><p>“<em>Ge</em>, please...” he used his submissive side to seduce Yibo. He wasn't going to admit a no as answer. He hadn't done all of that to finish by himself.</p><p>“Now do you dare to call me ge?” his voice was raised, accompanied by a soft slap on his length to make him moan by the mix of pleasure and pain. To be honest, Xiao Zhan loved that side of Yibo. He loved being dominated.</p><p>“Yes, <em>ge</em>. Forgive me for what I've done...” he spoke, but gaining another slap as consequence that made a bit of precum fall on his belly. If Yibo continued, he wouldn’t make it.</p><p>“If you want me to forgive you, use your mouth as you started it” he opened a bit his legs to show his still-so-hard length in front of him and Xiao Zhan didn’t doubt in shaking his head to reject it.</p><p>“No, <em>ge</em>. I want you inside...” his hand was lowered to raise his crotch and show better his well-prepared hole. It was tentative, he had no idea of why Yibo was holding so well his desire to thrust him. Then, his wrist was grabbed to slap it again and made him squirm of the pleasure on the sofa.</p><p>“I told you I won't” his voice was so serious for a second Xiao Zhan thought he was angry. Hence, he reached his limit and dragged him to the sofa by the hand which was being held. Yibo fell beside him and in a fast move, he got to be over his boyfriend, who surprisingly was smiling. At his startled face, he spoke. “You lost” his competitive side really taking it to the maximum level. Xiao Zhan couldn’t assure he wasn't bothered even a single bit because they both had ended up playing too serious even if they started it innocently.</p><p>“Don’t celebrate it too early” he warned him, showing bothered eyes, and put that throbbing length inside of him finally. Feeling complete, filled, savage and disturbed, he decided he was going to remove what Yibo loved the most while he was riding him. His hands. Xiao Zhan took his two wrists to trap them against the back of the sofa and started to move as good as he knew. At first his eyes were closed, but once he became used to that, their gazes crashed as their mouths were gasping heavily. The sweat were falling through their foreheads, temples, necks, torsos. They were covered by it, yet they were stubborn to continue handling that to see who could succumb to the climax first.</p><p>“Without hands, I can still do many things... As this” suddenly, his hips thrust him without previous warning and it reached so deep the electricity around Xiao Zhan's body was too strong his grips became weaker. Perfect moment for Yibo to free himself in a fast move to exchange roles. Now who had his wrists trapped was him as his butt continued being thrust deeply, what made him be weaker.</p><p>“<em>Ge</em>... Stop this... <em>Ge</em>...” he begged because actually it was more than what he could take. But Yibo wasn't going to take it easier now after all he had done while hearing his complains and hadn't stopped either.</p><p>“Too late to beg” his partner groaned and went even harder. Xiao Zhan wanted to set his ams free to be able to lean somewhere, but the pleasure surrounding his body made his strength disappear evidently. That mixed with the hard gasps he was doing constantly provoked he started to feel dizzy by the intensity of that encounter, that was taking his body to the furthest limit, and decided to really warn his partner. He leaned his head on his shoulder to be close to his ear and spoke.</p><p>“Yibo...” he gulped before continuing his gasps. Then, he knew his boyfriend had understood the meaning completely because his grip disappeared so his arms were now free to hug his neck and brush his hair tightly. At the same time, he felt how his torso and waist was embraced gently and how his thrusts became softer. Maybe, both had finally given up on winning and now they were just searching for finishing that pleasure that was starting to be painful and agonizing.</p><p>“Zhan-ge” his partner called him so Xiao Zhan raised his head to meet his eyes and hastily, that man kissed his lips needfully. He didn’t break it, what was more he opened his mouth to offer his tongue. Then, when Yibo had already sucked it satisfactorily, Xiao Zhan leaned his hands on his torso to touch him with the palms as he returned to move, letting his boyfriend rest his hips. And because now Yibo didn’t have any restriction, he stroke his buttocks tightly every time he fell until he decided to slap one of them.</p><p>“<em>Ge</em>...” he complained breathlessly while closing his eyes, feeling how another slap made his skin burn. He loved that. He loved those small slaps that weren't too strong, but made him tremble in his arms. He loved his reddish skin after. He loved how Yibo turned harder if he whined. That was why, feeling it coming after another slap that provoked a hard moan in both, Xiao Zhan left his arms dead at both sides of his body and started to ride his partner hands-free. Then, Yibo supported him with a hand on his back, but the other went to touch him mercilessly to help him release all he had handled in that last half an hour they had been playing.</p><p>“Zhan-ge... Come, please” the ecstasy was also affecting him so hard it was hard to maintain rhythmic movements between them.</p><p>“<em>Ge</em>... <em>Ge</em>...” Xiao Zhan whined loudly when all his senses couldn’t feel a glimpse more of pleasure, his skin couldn’t create any drop more of sweat, his lungs couldn’t breathe anymore and his brain couldn’t even assume he was in the middle of a climax he had never experienced before. And while he was totally null, the man sitting on the sofa dragged him to crash their chests and embraced his torso tightly while his hips moved by themselves, in search of filling his butt with the very last drop he had. The room was a mess of moans, lustful sounds of liquids and breaths that were screaming to stop already and relax. Yet Yibo didn’t think so.</p><p>“Stand up and show me your butt” he spoke softly while his fingers were going up and down through his thighs. Xiao Zhan returned to sit over him with tired gaze and leaned on his shoulders to do slowly as his legs were totally numb and without strength. Yibo followed his moves carefully and when he could do what he had said, his eyes observed the mess he had left in him. A mix of sweat and cum were falling out of him down his buttocks and legs. Yibo caught a bit with two fingers and made him turn around again. “Kneel down” he ordered and his boyfriend did it at the next second. His stained fingers were showed and a hot mouth ate all they had gladly, liking the taste of it, especially if it was Yibo's. “Now, clean up” he opened his legs and without saying what he meant, Xiao Zhan approached and put it still hard in his mouth to remove the rest of cum. His tongue looked as licking the dirt, but actually he was going a bit further to keep him turned on for a while more. Then, he sucked the tip, releasing it with a wet noise.</p><p>“Don’t you think it's my turn now?” he spoke while looking up and stopped using his mouth to just talk with his partner.</p><p>“No, who's hard here is me” Yibo denied the idea quickly by that mere fact that could be fixed in five minutes and Xiao Zhan smiled as he started to climb up over his boyfriend, rubbing their bodies blatantly. He reached the part of his neck to kiss while two fingers excited one of his nipple over the T-shirt. They were still wearing too many clothes.</p><p>“Find a better excuse, puppy” he provoked him and Yibo clicked his tongue bothered.</p><p>“I told you not to call me that” the latter spat and heard a giggle. His boyfriend raised his head to peck his lips and reassure him, but Yibo looked as not really wanting to switch.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry” he apologized to get back his good mood. Somehow, he desired so much to do it too so he would convince him to switch for a while. “But are you sure you don't want? Look that I can do that you like so much” his hand went down to get into the fabric and feel his abdominals. Meanwhile, Yibo looked at him with poker eyes. Xiao Zhan knew he was at least thinking about it, otherwise he would have answered right after. That was why he went to kiss him on the place behind his ear and down below, where Yibo was completely weak. Indeed, a gasp was done right away.</p><p>“You’re too playful today” even his partner admitted with husky voice, fingers being nailed on his skin from his thigh and waist.</p><p>“It’s not like you're not enjoying it either” Xiao Zhan grinned against his neck while his nose smelt the scent of his sweat and closed his eyes.</p><p>“How can I not enjoy you?” suddenly, Yibo turned his head to face him with serious eyes, what provoked his partner to get nervous by that. Somehow, no matter if they had been going out for some years already, he was still affected when he was serious with those straight confessions of his love. That was why Xiao Zhan got serious as well and sat better over his legs.</p><p>“Then, enjoy me until you get tired” he removed his T-shirt, the last fabric over him, and got naked in front of the hungry gaze of that man who moved his torso forwards, straightening his back to look up inside of his almond eyes as Xiao Zhan caressed his cheeks softly. The space between their faces were limited and between their bodies, inexistent. Two hands danced across his back, one going up to his scapulas and the other went down to massage his butt gently.</p><p>“Believe me when I say that will never happen” Yibo replied with a sensual whisper only Xiao Zhan heard and which made him feel goosebumps. Right after, the tension created by their words was the trigger for a kiss where they both showed how turned on their bodies were already again. That was endless between them. Xiao Zhan was convinced if they wanted, they could dedicate whole days for sexual purposes that they would handle it without problems. The desire each other provoked in the other's mind and body was exceptional. They dragged each other into the world of pleasure and love they didn’t know how to escape sometimes. It was so captivating Xiao Zhan always had trouble with putting an end to taste his boyfriend until being dry.</p><p>Hence, at that momennt, still kissing having their tongues mixing their salivas, Xiao Zhan just continued searching for more coming from Yibo, but the latter was who made him stop a second to progress in their decision of a second time. So that the man on top stood up on his feet, showing his thin complexion unashamedly to that man, who closed his zipper yet if he was too hard to keep it inside. Then, Yibo got up too and grabbed his hand to drag him against his torso to continue that waltz between their mouths as their feet moved slowly to the direction where their bedroom was. Where a big bed was getting ready to handle a long sex session.</p><p>However, it was kind of troublesome to walk like that, so Xiao Zhan decided to wrap his legs around Yibo's hips to be carried by that man who was decided to completely eat him this time, totally unrestrained, not like before on the sofa. Tenderly, his partner was left on the bed not breaking the contact between their lips, that were already so swollen and red by the hard sucks Yibo did sometimes, especially on the side where his mole was. He loved torturing it. In the other hand, Xiao Zhan really loved licking his Adam's apple as he was doing at that moment as final move before observing how Yibo remained on his feet in front of him. What could only meant he was agreeing to let him switch too. For a second, Xiao Zhan could feel a hard puncture of pleasure hitting his stomach just thinking he was able to taste what that man had to offer as bottom. He was sure no one else than him knew how erotic Yibo could be under his hands, how much he could whine while being at the limit or how he loved to do it, but refused to admit it. His masculinity needed to remain untouchable, though. And Xiao Zhan had never even cared about such a detail because his face told him otherwise.</p><p>“Remove your slippers” the naked man ordered and Yibo did it without a single second thought, not lowering his eyes yet. “Sit down” Xiao Zhan continued giving him orders with determined voice. His boyfriend did nothing but follow his words and sat while the other man got up. Then, he faced him and opened his legs slightly. “Get me as hard as you want me” that was the last order given before having a man taking his half-fluffy length into his wet mouth to rub it with his tongue inside. When he felt that, Xiao Zhan breathed hard and bit his lower lip. He really knew how to use that wonderful mouth of his. The strength done was perfect to create an intense pleasure without feeling pain. As gift for that, Xiao Zhan brushed his hair while looking down and admire how even Yibo could make such a weak face.</p><p>It was a pity when Xiao Zhan started to move his hips, maintaining his head on its place with his hand, but he couldn’t handle his desire to do this. Noises of how he reached his throat several times echoed in the room, but Yibo didn’t complain even once. He just kept moving his tongue along with his head to receive the thrusts, what were increasing in speed, as his whines in volume. Then, a hand started to massage his testicles, what helped the climax to approach dangerously to Yibo's mouth. And even if Xiao Zhan didn’t want to come like that, his partner was the one who stopped him and opened his lips to show off his mouth while his other hand touched him.</p><p>To be honest, that wasn't in his plans, but when Yibo looked up waiting for drinking it all submissively, their eyes crashed and Xiao Zhan couldn’t keep it inside anymore. A violent liquid left his body, falling not only on his tongue, but also on his lips, staining him carelessly. Once he could recover his senses, he observed how Yibo closed his mouth and his Adam's apple went up and down, what meant he had drank it all gladly. Xiao Zhan caressed his cheek right after sweetly, removing a bit of cum from his commissure, but Yibo turned his head a bit and licked it too. Hence, without thinking it, the naked man kneeled on the floor for a second to kiss him and get that lascivious taste in his tongue too.</p><p>“All on four, you deserve it” he muttered when they broke the kiss. Now it was time for Xiao Zhan to give what Yibo loved the most, but hated to receive because he was so ashamed for it. However, that night he deserved it. That was why, when his partner got all of four, still dressed up, over the bed without a single word, Xiao Zhan got his face closer to his butt and smelt it. “You’re gonna love this” he grinned and went to open his trousers with his hands. Once it was done, he lowered them until just showing his round butt and how turned on he was. Without a doubt, he rubbed his crotch againt it, crossing his back with a hand and gathering his T-shirt over his scapulas, uncovering his sweated skin.</p><p>“Zhan-ge... Just do it...” he begged with weak voice. Indeed, he knew how embarrassed he could be every time he did that. That was why, because he didn’t want that to be a torture, but just pure pleasure running through his veins, he kneeled to be able to approach his mouth to his exposed hole and licked it slightly. Just with that, Yibo gasped surprised and grabbed the sheets. That had been a good reaction for the beginning. Hence, he opened his buttocks a bit more and used his tongue for second time, hearing how his partner started to squirm on the bed. Not being able to resist without driving him crazy any longer, Xiao Zhan went from his testicles to his hole, licking it blatantly for third time and hearing him being louder too.</p><p>“Don’t restrain yourself...” he went to suck the skin under his entrance as the legs of that impatient man moved hastily. “Show me your real cards...” he bit his lower lip to hide his smile and started with harder licks without previous warning just to feel how Yibo got tense and scratched the sheets inder his hands. He tried to cover his mouth with them for muffling his moans when the tongue began to get inside of him sometimes, but his voice was too loud not to be audible. His knees were dug on the mattress, not being able to stop his body a single second or pleasure felt like going to kill him. And all of that was admired by the person who was responsible of such an answer.</p><p>Hence, not even doubting a bit Yibo could handle this, Xiao Zhan licked two of his fingers and put them inside of him at the same time by how excited he was already. It was so easy even if his partner was as tight as a virgin. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Xiao Zhan loved switching. It was a pity ignoring such a nice hole to enjoy. So no wonder why he used his fingers softly, not really trusting him, but massaging that sweet spot Yibo had so sensitive and that made him not control his actions even a little. They were so slow, but concise enough to provoke that man all on four did a mess on that bed, arching his back to lean his face and shoulders on it to show better his butt and move it against his hand. Xiao Zhan knew that was the wildest Yibo could go while being touched and somehow, he felt lucky for being able to see that and be the guilt one of that ecstatic man whose breath went heavier and heavier in seconds. That was how he knew he had to be faster with his fingers doing circles over that spot that was sending loads of electricity through his veins each second.</p><p>“Z-Zhan-g-ge...” he tried to speak his name in the middle of a burst of sensations that he didn’t know how to manage them at all, just leaving himself on Xiao Zhan's hands without a doubt; only he could see that part of him. How two fingers could make him go crazy in minutes. How he wasn't ashamed of spreading his legs even more. How his butt opened as needing more than just that. How not only his mouth stained the sheets with saliva that fell from his mouth, but also with a hal-transparent, half-white liquid that his body got out during a sequence of spasms his muscles did when his favourite orgasm hit his most private zone. It fell under the attentive gaze of his partner, who removed his fingers satisfactorily and observed how Yibo fell at a side to breathe slower. Xiao Zhan took advantage of that to take off his lower clothes so he would feel more comfortable. Then, he sat beside that lifeless man to clean his lips a bit.</p><p>“You’re so sexy when you show everything to me” his words were spoken while he was approaching slowly to kiss his lips softly. Yibo didn’t return it, but opened his eyes, his ears being completely reddish after that, and looked away, looking disturbed.</p><p>“You won't stop if I don't...” his partner complained with pouting voice and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but laugh, pretending to be offended.</p><p>“Don't put excuses. Just admit you love it” he touched the wet sheets with his two used fingers and smirked while sighing sexily. Then, Xiao Zhan saw how Yibo sat to remove his T-shirt and throw it on the floor, not really caring where it would fall. After, he just lay down again, looking at the ceiling because he was indeed tired.</p><p>“We aren't over yet, right?” his partner wasn't stupid and knew when Xiao Zhan was satisfied and when he wanted a bit more of fun. And definitely that night, his stamina was endless. Hence, that playful man moved until being over his boyfriend and started to suck his neck softly.</p><p>“Never” he gasped against his neck, making him feel his heat yet. It was unbearable inside of him. Xiao Zhan was in need to calm it. Otherwise, he would burst because all his body desired at that moment was orgasm after orgasm.</p><p>“Zhan-ge... C'mon, do it” suddenly, Yibo was who spoke it, removing him from over him and turning around to show his butt to him, facing the mattress. After having come from just two fingers, his hole desired to be destroyed as Xiao Zhan usually did. He looked soft and warm, but actually when he was the other moving, Yibo could assure he was a beast.</p><p>“Don’t complain after” his boyfriend warned him before opening a drawer for getting some lube. His mind was faster than what Yibo thought he would be and he opened his thighs a bit with his knees. The older man began straight getting inside because he was turned on after having touched him. Zero preliminaries as Yibo had already enjoyed enough. “You're so tight... Ah...” he scratched his back by the sensation around him. “Tell me...” Xiao Zhan gasped heavier because his pleasure increased exponentially.</p><p>“Ah... What?” Yibo grabbed the sheets again to handle that intromission while hearing how Xiao Zhan was so talkative that night.</p><p>“What do you like the most...?” he started his question with a thrust that made Yibo clench his teeth. “Moving inside of me...” he thrust again, feeling already his body sweating. “Or that I move inside of you?” along with the last word, he came in again, making him moan finally while arching his back slightly. Talking while having sex drove him crazy and more when Yibo was the one receiving. He looked so shy and embarrassed of answering because he was showing him his most private face. So Xiao Zhan couldn’t avoid asking.</p><p>“That you move inside...” Yibo replied honestly, but that affirmation just provoked his partner became even more aggresive with his hips.</p><p>“Then, why do you never let me do this to you?” Xiao Zhan stroked his two buttocks while opening them and hit harder inside. Yibo moved forwards and backwards with each thrust as he kept moaning against the mattress, sometimes even biting the sheets not to be so loud.</p><p>“Because you have no shame...” he reproached to his partner. Right after, hearing this, Xiao Zhan smirked. Then, his arms were leaned at each side to lie over his back and thrust deeper, but at a slow speed.</p><p>“Of course I haven't” he gasped beside his ear, maybe being louder the sounds their hips were provoking everytime they were crashed strongly. “Admit it, Bo-di” he bit his neck by behind harshly, what made Yibo close his eyes and feel electricity all over his skin, having goosebumps by everything that was done to his body. “Admit you need me” Xiao Zhan showed all his cards all of sudden on the table and waited for Yibo's to see if he had won that game.</p><p>Yibo moaned unashamedly against the mattress while having a man moving inside of him and kissing his neck with small sucks on it. He couldn’t think about that, so he just let his mouth talk without a filter. “I do need you...” and he showed them, all the cards he had. Xiao Zhan had won so easily that it only proved how controlling that man was as easy as breathing if he wanted. That was why he kneeled again and slapped his butt hard.</p><p>“Turn around” he spoke in a rush. Maybe Yibo had admitted his need, but that didn’t mean it wasn't reciprocal and Xiao Zhan could handle more than ten seconds without that man. Because that would be a lie. So when Yibo only looked behind wondering why he had stopped, his partner got impatient and helped him to follow his orders. “Turn around and spread your legs...” he began to breathe harder by the excitement he felt when he saw his boyfriend totally opened and exposed in front of his eyes. That scene had only been repeated twice more and it was like always. Pure heaven waiting for him to be enjoyed, tortured, broken. That was what Yibo was asking him with his gaze. Hence, Xiao Zhan placed a pillow under his butt and lowered his length a bit to get into him once more, falling over him right after to gasp on his lips.</p><p>“Zhan-ge...” Yibo moaned his name, what just made his boyfriend move even harsher by the pleasure and lust that call could provoke in him.</p><p>“Love this... Love me...” Xiao Zhan spoke this as a beg and went to kiss him right after, muffling all the moans his hips began to do, stronger, deeper, faster. Yibo could only brush his hair with his fingers and stroke his butt with the other hand to have a way to release tension. Otherwise, he would just die there, in the middle of the pleasure as Xiao Zhan was a beast who went to devour his neck right after ending with his swollen and reddish lips.</p><p>“I love you...” Yibo's voice got huskier by his throat being really dry by gasping and whinning. But it was enough for Xiao Zhan to sit over his toes to maintain his both legs open and raised so his hips would continue thrusting him even quickier than before, slapping his skin with his constantly.</p><p>“I know, Bo-di...” even Xiao Zhan arched his back for a second to whine sexily under ther attentive gaze of his partner, who kept begging him to end that or he would faint by the lust. However, not really letting him finish this that fast, he didn’t allow him to touch himself so his climax wouldn’t come in just a minute more. Yibo started to look too frustrated and squirmed on the bed, needing something else to end. Just something else to reach that point of no return, but Xiao Zhan was controlling everything on that bed not to make him find the last drop of pleasure.</p><p>“Just let me come, fuck...” he whinned angrily while hitting the bed with a fist, showing how frustrated he was by not arriving to that desired point no matter how much he would wait. Xiao Zhan really knew his weak spots. If he didn’t touch that, Yibo would just suffer, unable to finish properly.</p><p>“You won't... Until I want...” Xiao Zhan was covered by sweat because even he was reaching his own limit by handling his pleasure with cold mind, so their last time that night would be one of their best times together. His hand went to grab Yibo's length and covered his hole with his thumb not to even let him release the precum. Only then, that man under him panicked and grabbed his wrist with boths hands to make him drop it immediately.</p><p>“What... What are you... doing?” he talked between moans and panic because of the meaning of that. If it was covered, nothing could be expelled. He preferred to die before handling that.</p><p>“I'm doing with you...” he gulped in the middle. “...what I want” he looked straight at Yibo's frustrated eyes and they instantly gazed away because they were so powerful no one would dare to maintain them for more than three seconds. Then, Xiao Zhan moved to find the perfect position to hit exactly the spot that made Yibo arch his back abruptly. Only then, his thumb was removed and his hand became a plus of pleasure when it moved quickly.</p><p>“Stop it!” Yibo shouted desperately. “Stop it...! Zhan-ge!” his voice was so loud for a second he thought he was crying. But that was what he had searched since the beginning, that expression deformed by the desperation of the limit of pleasure a human body could handle. That was what Xiao Zhan had been searching for since the sofa. So when he saw how that man cried out loud that needed climax while his nails were dug on the pillow above his head, which was totally arched along with his back, and his member stained his belly so badly, Xiao Zhan just closed his eyes and moved as fast as he could, feeling how something so hot left his length violently inside of that destroyed man.</p><p>Right after, he sighed relieved, thrusting him slowly twice more to expell the last drops and moved out. Then, he opened his eyes to see the mess he had created. There was a man beathing heavily with his legs being totally open and his arms resting at each side of his head, what was turned at a side finally being relaxed. His eyes went down to fill a body with a lather of sweat and his belly with a big amount of white liquid until his stomach. In the end, his member was fluffy again so he understood that Yibo was done that night. So was he, because when he moved backwards, his body felt double heavier. He needed to rest urgently. But first he had to see if his partner felt okay after it. So his hands removed the pillow under his hips and he lay down beside him to rub their noses as call.</p><p>“Bo-di” he muttered with low voice. “Are you okay?” he waited a few seconds until those two almond eyes were opened. Then, an angry gaze was showed that provoked a trouble expression on his face.</p><p>“Do not dare to ask me again why I don't let you take over” he spat with bothered voice and turned around to sit on the edge of the bed. Xiao Zhan sat too on the the mattress, pouting a bit, trying to look regretful, even if he wasn't.</p><p>“I got too excited” he admitted, but that sounded more as making fun of him so Yibo just clicked his tongue and stood up, followed by a sudden whine.</p><p>“Next time you get too excited, I'll cut your dick” he threatened him while walking weirdly until the door of the bathroom. Xiao Zhan was sure it was impossible he wasn't in pain after such a session of sex, so he stood up searching for forgiveness. His knuckles knocked on the door before opening it to find his boyfriend heating up the water of the shower to clean himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry...” he apologized with low voice from the door, just gaining a quick glance from that bothered man. So as he didn’t get an answer, he knew he was allowed to be there and approached his boyfriend. “Yibo, don't get angry with me...” his hand tried to start a weak hug by behind, but his partner broke it right after feeling his fingertips even.</p><p>“You’re too much when you're the one doing it” he reproached to Xiao Zhan, who got the shower head to help him, Yibo allowing him without looking at his eyes yet.</p><p>“I know...” Xiao Zhan just cleaned his skin with his hand and water as a regretful kid that tried to fix it with good actions after.</p><p>“I did tell you to stop, but you didn’t listen to me” that was when his eyes dared to be raised to find Xiao Zhan's.</p><p>“Are you sure you wanted me to stop at that moment?” he asked, knowing he had a point there, but he should look as not wanting to prove how much he had loved that. After that question, Yibo turned around while clicking his tongue. Indeed, he was unable to say he really meant those words. But after all, Xiao Zhan could understand he could have been too harsh on him after two rounds. That was why he cleaned his body softly, also getting under the water too to take the shower together. “Either way, I'm sorry” Xiao Zhan dared to finally hug him by behind gently, being welcomed in that attempt.</p><p>“Don't worry... I've liked it...” suddenly his voice spoke that, what relieved that older man. Even if he knew Yibo wasn't truly bothered for that, he had never really reacted like that, so a small doubt was created in him for a second. Until he heard that sentence.</p><p>“You've loved it” he whispered beside his ear before kissing his soft cheek. Then, it was when that man turned around to face him with embarrassed expression.</p><p>“That doesn’t change the fact that you need not to take us to that extreme limit” Yibo tried to have a point in that chat to scold his boyfriend, but Xiao Zhan knew how to trick his words faster and he was way more eloquent than him.</p><p>“Why? I bet it has been the best time of all” he grinned finally, getting closer to him to play a while more. Softer, though.</p><p>“How can you be so sure, huh?” Yibo looked a bit more cheered up and not angry anymore, what made Xiao Zhan know where he was stepping again.</p><p>“Because I've never heard you shouting like that before” he smiled on his lips to kiss them at the next second, followed by Yibo who caressed his jaw tenderly. After a gentle suck on his lower lip, Yibo smirked.</p><p>“You’re not the first one, though...” he counterattacked before grabbing a towel and getting out of the bathroom, leaving Xiao Zhan shocked, trying to close the tap and follow him to ask for explanations of what he meant as soon as possible. He was once more the one being droven crazy.</p><p>“Wang Yibo!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For ffs updates, follow @W1Bo_ on Twitter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>